fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7 - The Truth Can Hurt
“DNAvalon?! Is that some sort of code name?” asked Valentin. DNAvalon just looked up at him. Valentin suddenly began to feel uncomfortable with DNAvalon’s gaze, but also realized that there was something else about..something familiar. “And…''this'' is Earth? What happened to it?!’ demanded Valentin. “Yes, this is Earth…but as I said earlier, it’s another Earth,” replied DNAvalon. “You mean…I’m…in a different universe? Like an alternate one?” asked Valentin, surprised at this turn of events. “Yes. This is actually a different dimension, which led you to this alternate Earth,” explained DNAvalon. “All universes – far more than trillions of them, including this one – revolve around the main universe.” “And that one is…?” began Valentin, even though he already knew the answer. “Yours.” “Not surprised.” Valentin turned his head to inspect the landscape. “So…what place on Earth are we in, exactly? And why are there only odd-looking rock formations and mountains here?” “This, I hate to say, is – was – the immense forest nearly surrounding Bakugan City, unfortunately,” replied DNAvalon. Valentin’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “''What?!'' No way! You can’t be serious – “ DNAvalon slowly nodded. “But I am, Valentin Kazami. This is Bakugan City’s forest, ravaged by an incident that should have never occurred – one only I was capable of preventing.” He...or she…even though the voice sounds male…knew my name! Valentin thought wildly. “Wait a sec – how do you know my name?! And what exactly happened here, I repeat?!” DNAvalon turned his back on Valentin. “Follow me, if you want to know more.” ---- Angelica was quietly lying on the bed of her room, looking at pictures of her and her friends. She continued flipping through them, until she found a certain one and gave a strained smile. It was her first picture with Valentin. Albi and Jorgie had decided to help Valentin play a harmless joke on Angelica, so they got her attention and tried to take her picture using Valentin’s phone. Meanwhile, Valentin himself and snuck up form behind Angelica. The picture actually came out great, and the four had a laugh over it. Few months later, when Valentin and Angelica had a fight because of the limited control Valentin had over the Exorcist, he gave the picture to her to show that he still cared for her, no matter what. Ever since then, Angelica had kept the picture with all of her other ones. Tears began to fall, and Angelica found herself quietly crying. Valentin, why did you have to go get yourself and Leonidas attacked and kidnapped? You were only trying to enjoy a day at the park, she thought. She could not help but sob. Meanwhile, Ethereas had noticed her partner’s crying. Instead of going to comfort her, however, she flew out of Angelica’s room and began to think. She was suddenly hit by a black object, and looked up to see Snapzoid flying above her. “Snapzoid! How did you get here?!” Ethereas hissed. “What? An ickle prankster like me can’t show some concern?” he pointed out. “Shut it! If you’re going to play a prank on Angelica, I swear - !” threatened Ethereas. “Hold your Dragonoids, I just wanna help, ya know? Valentin’s my brawler too, and this is his girlfriend we’re talkin’ ‘bout,” said Snapzoid. Ethereas gave a sigh. “Fine, I believe you. But if I catch you up to no good - !” “Relax, hon – ya won’t. Because I won’t be up to ‘no good’,” replied Snapzoid. “You better not be,” growled Ethereas. Snapzoid flew over to Angelica’s room and peeked in. When he took his head out, he showed concern. “She’s crying up a lake in there!” ”Snapzoid!” ”What? I’m not tryin’ to be funny!” ”I know that – oh, what do we do, what do we do?” Ethereas started flying around in circles. Snapzoid suddenly had an idea. “Okay, you distract Angelica, while I find her brother. He might know what to do!” “Cyrus? Why didn’t I think of that before! He’s great friends with Val, and he’ll know what to do!” exclaimed Ethereas. “Snapz, you’re a genius! I would have hugged you, but I can’t…you know why.” “Uh…what was that?” asked Snapzoid sheepishly. “Oh, nothing. Nothing at all,” said Ethereas, embarrassed. She immediately flew into Angelica’s room. “Alright, plan is – gotta find Cyrus, get him to help out and stuff, and we all go home happy – even though Angelica’s home already,” said Snapzoid to himself. He immediately flew off into the other direction. ---- Steven sat in a chair of the New Battle Brawlers’ meeting room, pondering his thoughts. Blasteroid sat, open, on the table. “Blasteroid, what do I do? Angelica’s my best friend – I’ve known her since third grade. How am I supposed to make her feel better?” Steven said bitterly. “Steven…that’s the fifth time you asked me that, and this is the fifth time I’m saying this: make her feel better somehow,” replied Blasteroid. “But how?! I can’t start making out with her like last time! You know what Exorcist did when he used Valentin’s body! Besides, if that wasn’t bad enough, Val himself was mad!” objected Steven. “Well, making out with your leader’s girlfriend is definitely out of the question. What kind of ridiculous plan is that anyways?!” demanded Blasteroid. “Like you said, a ridiculous one,” replied Steven. “Good point. Why don’t you try comforting Angelica instead?” suggested Blasteroid. “But how?! How?!” “Steven, let me finish for once, for Valentin’s sake!” shouted Blasteroid. The two fell silent, and Blasteroid then said “Why don’t you try doing things Angelica likes with her? Like…those random video messages on the computer?” “That’s only when I can’t actually see her,” said Steven. “So? Do it now!” replied Blasteroid. “I can’t on my phone. The site we use only works for computers,” said Steven flatly. “Then call her and use a video chat option, Steven! I thought you were the smart one here!” yelled Blasteroid. “Actually, I am! You’re jus the overaggressive one,” replied Steven. “Ha-ha. Very funny,” said Blasteroid, flying off the table and up to the side of Steven’s head. Steven thought for a moment, then said “You think it’s possible he’s in a different dimension?” ”What was that? I didn’t quite catch what you said,” said Blasteroid. “No, nothing. Nothing at all,” replied Steven plainly. First poll for Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny. How do YOU judge this chapter? Awesome Weird Upsetting DNAvalon confused the heck out of me! Romantic! IDK. In between? Could be a bit better... Could be longer What do you think of Valentin's and Angelica's relationship? Whoa. Just whoa. GET THEM TO KISS, DARN IT! Get Leonidas to mess their relationship up! NO! Get SNAPZOID to do that! Leave it be. Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Valentin 98